Hello? Mom?
by Temporary Escape
Summary: Beckett has a bun in the oven but doesn't know it. Ch 6 is NEW! Make sure you read Ch 4 or Ryan may seem OOC. Caution reviews contain story spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello …Mom..Mommy. Mommy. Hey I'm here. Would you put the beer down and listen to me for a minute." The child waited patiently for a response. "Mom you're so stubborn. How many hints do I have to give you before you realize I'm here. Come on mom, you're a detective figure it out. That was not the stomach bug you had two months ago, it was me. Sorry about that by the way." The child started getting impatient trying to make its presence known, "Mommy stop talking to Aunt Lanie and listen to me. Put the beer down I don't want anymore. Hey, Auntie Lanie? Auntie Lanie?" the child called. "You're a doctor, tell mommy I'm here. Auntie Lanie? Can't you tell I'm here?" the child realized it was not getting anywhere and called out, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Humph." The child sat still and thought about what to do to make its presence known. "Mommy, where's daddy? Go get Daddy. He will hear me. Mommy I want to talk to daddy. Please get daddy."

Kate and Lanie sat together chatting away at the bar in the Old Haunt when the boys arrived. "Hey we told you it was girl's night. No boys allowed," Kate stated.

"No worries ladies we just came by to pick up a bottle of scotch before heading to my place to play some poker," Rick said.

"Get your bottle and get gone," Lanie threw back.

"Watch yourself or the drinks won't be free here anymore," Rick said with a sly smile.

Kate stood up to move toward Castle and make a smart remark, but before she could Castle was pulling the beer from her hand. "Hey, what the hell are you doing? Jeesh Castle, what's wrong with you? If you want me to pay all you have to do is tell me." She snatched the beer back from his hand and took a swig.

"No Kate don't!" he snatched the beer away from her again and went behind the bar to dispose of it.

"Castle!" Kate yelled as she glared at Rick.

"Beckett we need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you right now your pissing me off," she said as she sat down and turned to Lanie.

"Sorry, but there is something I need to tell you," he grabbed her wrist, "come with me."

"Don't touch me," she said breaking away from his grasp.

"I don't want to tell you here Beckett."

"Whatever you need to tell me, you can tell me here."

"I really don't think you want me to tell you here." He looked into her eyes and then down to her abdomen then back to her eyes again trying to tell her what he just discovered.

"Castle don't look at me like that."

"But Kate I need to talk to you now."

Snapping back around to face Rick, "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

"What is it that is soooo important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Just then Kate felt a strange sensation in her lower abdomen and pressed a finger into it with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey what are you doing? Stop poking me. Wait did you feel that. Can you feel me mommy? Let me do it again."

Feeling fluttering in her lower abdomen, Kate pressed her palm into her stomach again.

"Hey you felt me. Hi mommy. Hi."

Kate drew in a quick breath, "We need to talk now!" she said with her eyes wide as she snatched Rick's hand and drug him to the basement.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Ryan asked.

"Not a clue," Esposito said

"Lanie are those two finally getting together?" Ryan questioned.

"She hasn't said anything to me about it. Have the two of you noticed them acting any different?"

"No" both men responded.

"Rick how could you tell?"

"The way your shirt was clinging to your stomach when you stood up. You've got a bump!"

"I thought my pants were getting tight because I put on a couple of pound. I figured it was from all of the junk I've been eating lately. The stomach bug I had two months ago, that wasn't the stomach bug after all. Why didn't I figure it out sooner?"

They looked into each other's eyes. "Kate you're going to be a mom," he said to her with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a mom," she said as a whisper. Then realization hit. "I'm going to be a mom! Rick! You knocked me up!" she said slapping him across the face. She ran up the stairs and Rick quickly followed.

"Wait. Kate you can't put all of the blame on me."

She turned back to him poking him in the chest, "yes, yes I can. I was on antibiotics because you got me sick."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything Rick!" she stormed out of the Old Haunt.

Hearing this information Lanie put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Castle you better hope she is not getting her gun."

"You don't think she will shoot me do you?"

Just then Kate came crashing through the doors of the Old Haunt; she ran toward Rick.

"Kate please don't kill me."

"I don't want to kill you. I wanna kiss you. This is the happiest day of my life Rick and I have you to thank." She then leaned in and gave him a kiss. Pulling away, "my Dad on the other hand may try to kill you for knocking up his little girl." Rick swallowed hard. "Rick I'm kidding he's going to be ecstatic. He has been asking for grandchildren ever since he caught us making out. I've gotta call my dad."

"Kate wait I want to tell my Mom and Alexis too."

"I can't wait Rick. I'm too excited."

"I've got an idea. I'll call my Mom and Alexis and you call your Dad. Put it on speaker phone so we can tell them together.

"Alright," she said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hey Alexis is Gram there with you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Alexis questioned.

"There is something I need to tell the two of you," he said in a somber voice.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing just get Gram and put it on speaker phone so both of you can hear me."

"Ok." Alexis responded.

"Hey Dad," Kate bubbled.

"Hi Katie, What are you up to? I thought you were supposed to be having a girl's night with Lanie."

"I was until the boys came and ruined it. The reason I'm calling is because there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Katie?"

"Rick are you ready?"

He shook his head yes in response.

"Hey is that Kate, Dad?" Alexis asked.

"Yes."

"Katie please tell me you didn't elope."

"Jeez dad, no."

"Sorry I had to ask. You did have a rather wild side in your teen years. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Dad this is the happiest day of my life. I can't believe this is happening." She started to cry. Rick embraced her.

"Kate, it's ok."

"I can't believe that we're having …"

"a baby," Rick finished.

"Oh it's so cute when they do that," Lanie interjected.

"It's about time."

"Congratulations!"

"I call not it for diaper duty," Alexis stated.

Everyone started laughing at the girl's statement.

"Dad are you at the Old Haunt? I want to see you and Kate."

"Yes, come on over."

"Gram and I will be right there," Alexis hung up the phone but not before Rick heard an excited squeal out of the girl.

"Dad can you come over for dinner tomorrow?" Kate asked.

"Of course Katie. I can't wait to see you love bug."

"Me either dad. I love you. See you tomorrow."

"I love you to Katie. See you tomorrow." As soon as Kate hung up her phone she was ambushed by Lanie.

"Congratulations sweetie," Lanie said as she wrapped Kate in a warm embrace.

"Thanks Lanie"

As soon as Alexis and Martha arrived Kate was again wrapped in warm embraces.

"Kate is it ok if I feel you're stomach?" Alexis asked.

"Um, I don't think you'll feel anything, but sure," Kate replied.

"Oh wow. You've already got a bump."

"She does?" Lanie asked as she walked over to touch Kate's stomach.

Within seconds everyone was kneeling around Kate pressing their hands into her stomach. "Hey guys," Kate said laughing at the ridiculous scene. Everyone looked up at her. "Really? Are you all going to do this every time you see me now?"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed.

"Better get used to it," Rick said as everyone started to poke and push on Kate's belly again.

"Hey what's going on out there? Stop pushing on me. Oh man, what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Stop pushing me."

"No, you stop pushing me."

"I'm not pushing you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. I'm. Not. I was asleep. How could I have been pushing you? You were the one who pushed me and woke me up."

"Guys!"

"What?" The two children coursed

"You're making it worse."

"We're being smushed."

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always blame me?"

"Because you're up front on mom's bladder and yesterday you decided it was a trampoline."

"Hey, it's not my fault that she was drinking too much coffee and the caffeine made me hyper and her bladder was full."

"It was funny though," a child from above called.

"Yeah it was. The best part is she didn't know it was you,"another child from above called.

"You know you made her pissed having to run back and forth to the bathroom all day."

"Ha ha pissed."

"Anyway, what is going on?"

"I kinda let mom know we're in here."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well all of you were sleeping and I got board. Mommy and Auntie Lanie had been talking for a while and started drinking, so I tried to talk to mommy but she wouldn't listen and neither would Auntie Lanie. Daddy finally came and I moved around a lot and mommy felt me guys.

"You mean if we move around mommy can feel us?"

"Yeah, isn't cool."

"I wanna try!" coursed the children from above as they started wiggling around.

"Can you guys feel that?" Kate asked

"Is the baby moving?" Alexis asked

"Yeah it is. It's moving a lot. Can any of you feel it?" Kate asked excitedly

"No." everyone surrounding Kate coursed.

"Oh."

"Don't worry honey," Lanie said, "it 'ill be awhile before we can feel anything. Wait, how far along are you?"

"Ummm..," Kate looked to Rick, "I had the stomach bug two months ago, so…"

"We conceived the baby that night; didn't we Kate?"

"Yeah, it was the only time we didn't use a back up method and I was on the antibiotics."

"That was a good night."

"Mmm," Kate replied as Rick stood up and kissed her, ignoring everyone that was still kneeling on the ground around them.

"The two you better knock it off before you create another one in there," Martha stated with a laugh.

"Thanks, mother, for that wonderful insight in front of my children."

"God, there better not be more than one. I don't know if I can handle two little ones running around with the combo of our genes," Kate said with a worried tone to her voice.

"Don't worry Kate we could handle it. We're partners that take down armed gunmen. I don't think that two kids would get a drop on us, and don't worry you're bump is about the same size as Meredith's when she started showing at three months."

"Yeah, but I'm only two and a half months Rick." Realization and shock hit Kate then. "Oh no, what have I done? Lanie is my baby going to be ok? I've been drinking and eating foods that I probably shouldn't be eating. Plus, I've been doing a lot of work in the gym and I got hit in the stomach last week," Kate said as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Kate the baby should be fine. You're not a heavy drinker and if you want I can call up my friend who is an OBGYN to see if she can get you in before you need to be at work tomorrow."

"That would be great Lanie, thanks."

"No problem girl. Let's head over to the table to celebrate."

Everyone was sitting at a booth in the corner of the bar; Rick and Kate on one side while Martha, Alexis, and Lanie sat on the other. The boys had pulled up two chairs to the end of the booth.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" Javier asked.

"Five years," Rick answered as everyone rolled their eyes. "What we have?"

"You know what I mean bro."

"We've been dating for four months," Kate responded

"And you two knew about this?" Lanie asked looking at Martha and Alexis the best she could while sitting next to them in the bench seat.

"Of course we did, darling. The increase in phone calls, then Kate started coming by to pick Rick up, followed by Rick getting in later than usual. Plus, I asked them when I found the two of them one morning asleep on the couch in the living room together after I got back from a late night out."

"Then there was the one time, let's see about two and a half months ago, when I came home to find a note on the table that said my dad had to run to the house in the Hamptons for the weekend. Something about a water line breaking and flooding the basement," Alexis added while eyeing up the couple sitting across from her. "Which was interesting since the house in the Hamptons doesn't have a basement."

"Humm, that's funny I remember Kate saying she wasn't going to be available to work for the weekend because she was going to her father's cabin. If I remember correctly that was about two and a half months ago as well," Ryan said.

"Really Rick? The basement was flooded? Your house is up on pilings," Kate said as she lightly slapped Rick on the arm. "Anyway, I did go to my dad's cabin. I just went the weekend before I told you I was going. Now if you'll please move Rick, I need to go to the bathroom since your child has decided to do jumping jacks on my bladder."

"It probably doesn't help that you just drank a liter of water."

"I was just trying to dilute the alcohol in my system. I don't want the baby to have fetal alcohol syndrome because I'm a horrible mom and drank while pregnant. I'm already messing up Rick. I'm an awful mother," Kate cried.

"Kate, honey, come here," Rick said as he put his arm around Kate and slid her closer, "you're going to be a great mom sweetie. I mean look I raised Alexis by myself and she turned out pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Rick I miss my mom."

"I know, Kate. I know." Rick said as he continued to hold Kate and rock her as she silently wept into his shirt. After a few minutes Kate pushed herself off of Rick's chest and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Rick," Kate said as she pecked him on the lips, "Now move before I pee my pants."

In the bathroom Kate stood in front of the sink washing her hands as her mind continued to wander about how she had missed the signs of her pregnancy.

"How could I have gone for two and a half months not knowing about my baby? I really am too caught up in my work sometime aren't I?"she said as she dried her hands. "How could I have been so caught up that I didn't even notice that I had missed my period twice?" Moving back in front of the mirror Kate lifted her shirt to just above her belly button and pressed her hand into her stomach feeling the lump of her enlarged uterus. "Or this? How could I have just put this off as weight gain?"

Kate looked up and caught the reflection of herself in the mirror and turned sideways as she moved her shirt up higher so she could have a better view of her abdomen. "Wow," she said out loud. "Hi little one I'm your mommy," she said as she rubbed her belly.

"Guy's wake up mommy is talking to us."

"Oh wow I feel her"

"That's mommy?" one of the babies asked as it stirred from its sleep.

"Yeah, now if you're quiet we can hear her talking to us."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe from now on. Mommy won't let anything hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner. Thanks for kicking me and making me realize you're here."

"You're welcome. See guys she's not mad at me," another one of the babies said as it snuggled in closer to the warmth of Kate's hand.

"I love you so much little one."

"I love you too," all of the babies said in tandem.

"Hey mommy was talking to me."

"No she wasn't she was talking to me."

"No she was talking to me."

"Actually she doesn't even know about the rest of you. I'm the one she felt first so there. She only loves me. Let me show you," the baby said as it began to wiggle about.

"She can feel us too."said another one of the babies as it began to wiggle until all of the babies were moving around vying for attention.

Kate laughed as she felt the movement in her abdomen. "Hey, little one did I wake you?" Kate said as she continued to rub her belly. "Can you hear me or do you feel my hand? I bet you can feel the warmth of my hand huh? Wow, ok, calm down. Mommy's right here."Kate said as the fluttering feeling in her belly increased. "If you're this active already I'm going to be in trouble when you get bigger and run out of room. You are going to be a handful to keep up with once you learn to get around when you're born, aren't you? I have a feeling I'm going to have to run around and make sure you don't get into trouble like your daddy. He's a really special guy and I love him very much, even if he does act like a kid on a sugar rush sometimes. Ok, what are you doing in there? Trying to run a marathon?" Kate began to gently pat her belly in an attempt to calm the baby down. "Calm down it's ok, it's ok. That's better."

Hearing a soft knock on the bathroom door Kate turned. "Kate are you ok in there?" Rick asked quietly as he pushed the door open slightly so his voice could be heard.

"Yeah Rick, come here."

"But Kate it's the women's room."

"It's ok Rick I'm the only one in here." Rick slowly opened the door revealing the sight of Kate standing in front of the mirror with her exposed belly and a radiating smile on her face.

"Wow Kate, you look gorgeous."

"Here put your hand on my belly. You won't be able to feel it, but our baby was just moving like it was running a marathon. What?"

"Our baby Kate," Rick said sliding behind Kate and wrapping his arms around her as she leaned back into him, "you're having our baby."

"I know I can't believe our baby is growing inside of me Rick." Kate said looking down at her belly with Rick's hands and hers clasped over their baby.

After a few minutes of cuddling Rick turned Kate around in his arms and kissed Kate's forehead. "I'd love to stay here like this the rest of the night, but we better get back out there before they send someone else in looking for us." Kate nodded and pulled her shirt back down covering her belly once again as she headed for the bathroom door.

"Rick?" Kate questioned as they walked back to the table, "Can I stay the night at your place?"

"Of course you can. Did you want to leave now?"Rick asked as he placed an arm around Kate and she leaned in to his side resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm hmm. Can we stop at my place first so I can grab some clothes for work tomorrow?"

"Sure Kate. You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I've just been getting tired earlier lately. It must be the baby zapping some of my energy."

"Probably. Let's tell the guys goodnight, then get our baby to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Kate are you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I'm fine I'm just tired. Your dad and I are going to head out now and we'll meet you at the loft."

"Ok. See you when Gram and I get home."

"Don't stay out too late you two," Rick stated.

"I won't," called Alexis.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll get her home at a decent hour." Martha responded.

"Night guys see you at work tomorrow."

"Night Beckett," Ryan and Esposito replied.

"Hey girl, get some sleep and I'll text you the address for the OBGYN. She has an appointment scheduled for you at seven tomorrow. You'll probably be a little late to work, but I figure the boys can cover for you. Guys just tell Gates she's with me looking at the autopsy report from today. Alright now get out of here and get some rest.

"Night Lanie," Kate chuckled and with that Rick and Kate left the bar.

"Love you Kate."

"Love you too Rick." Kate said before putting her hand on her stomach. "Love you too little one," she said as she drifted off to sleep in Rick's arms that night.

**Can you guess how many babies Kate and Rick are having? The number will be revealed in Ch.3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this is a little hard to follow; the site won't let me put in any type of page break. I'll try to fix it again later. -T.E.**

The sound of the alarm pulled Kate from her restful sleep, "Turn it off," she said to Rick as the alarm was on his side of the bed. The obnoxious sound continued "Rick?" Kate said barley above a whisper as she tried to fight off the sleep that was threatening to overtake her again. She was starting to drift off to sleep again when she heard the heavy footsteps running into the room. "Good morning Kate. Time to wake up," Rick said as he took a running leap on to the bed and landed beside Kate on his knees.

"Mmm," Kate groaned.

"Come on Kate it's time to wake up. Come on, come on, come on," Rick said as he jumped up and down on the bed while still sitting on his knees causing Kate to bounce. "Come on Kate, we get to see what the doctor says about our baby today, come on."

"Rick stop!"Kate said as Rick pulled the covers from her body exposing her to the cold morning air.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited we get to meet the baby today."

"Rick, how long have you been up?"

"For over an hour. You are lucky I didn't wake you sooner. I got showered and dressed, put a load of laundry in and made breakfast."

"What did you make?"

"Pancakes. I didn't know if your stomach would be able to handle eggs this early in the morning."

"Pancakes sound good. Let me get dressed and I'll be right in." she said as she placed a chaste kiss on Rick's cheek.

"Hey what took you so long?" Rick asked as he put a plate containing pancakes on the kitchen island for Kate.

"The shower felt really good this morning. I didn't want to get out."

"Too bad we have to get going. This is one of those days where you would let me cuddle you all morning isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kate said as she sat down on the bar height stool "Are these chocolate chip?" Kate asked pointing to the plate of pancakes with a crinkled nose.

"Yes like always. Why?"

"I want blueberry."

"Blueberry?"

"Yeah."

"Its October Kate, blueberries are out of season"

"I know but I could really go for a big bowl of fresh frozen blueberries and milk. The blueberries have to be really cold. Then when the milk is pored over the top of them it forms a coat of frozen milk around them" Kate said licking her lips. "What's so funny?"Kate asked as Rick began to laugh.

"Well first of all fresh frozen? Is that even possible? And your first pregnancy craving is a Jersey one? Really Kate, you couldn't have gone with apples? I mean we live in the Big Apple and it's fall I can get you those. You're not secretly a Jersey Girl are you?"

"No," Kate laughed. "I guess my childhood is coming out though. I use to go with my parents down to my mom's second cousins blueberry farm in the summer for a week during blueberry season. I think I ate more blueberries then ever made it into the old rusty coffee can they tied around my waste."

"Wow they started you on coffee early huh?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Anyway speaking about coffee where's mine?"

"Ummm"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me I can't drink that either?"

"Sorry."

"What else are they going to take away from me? First alcohol and now no coffee!"

"Um I don't remember much, but I know nothing with caffeine and maybe caned things. I'm not sure, but I bet we'll find out today at our appointment. Oh, speaking of which, we've got to get going."

Kate and Rick entered the high rise building and looked for the directory of offices looking for Dr. Karen Carter's listing. They soon found that her office was located on the tenth floor in suite five. The couple entered the D elevator that stopped on the even floors in the building and quickly ascended to the tenth floor and located the office. Kate and Rick stared at the door labeled suite five and linked their hands together. Taking a deep breath Kate pushed open the door and the couple entered.

"Hi you must be Detective Beckett. I'm Dr. Karen Carter," the shorter woman stated as she shook Kate's hand.

"Yes I am. Please call me Kate and this is my boyfriend Rick. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet a friend of Lanie's that isn't a doctor. Lanie told me that you are pregnant. How did you find out? Did you use a home test? I'll want to run my own blood test to make sure."

"No we didn't use a test." Kate responded as Rick grabbed Kate's shirt and pulled it tightly against her belly.

"No need for a test. Look at that bump." Rick stated

"Ok well before we get started, Kate, I'm going to need you to provide a urine sample and I'm also going to draw some viles of blood to run testing on. I'll do that first so that the test can run while you fill out your paperwork. Rick you can have a seat and I'll send Kate back out in a few minutes."

Rick sat in the empty waiting room with his knee bouncing anxiously waiting for Kate's return. When Kate did finally return she came walking out holding two clipboards and then handed one to Rick as she sat down. "What's this?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one with paperwork," she smirked, "Dr. Carter needs your family medical history too."

After a few minutes Dr. Carter returned and asked them to join her in her office. "Well you are defiantly pregnant. The quick read came back positive and I have a bunch of other test running right now and the results will be done before the end of your exam. First, I would like to start with both of your medical histories and then after we are finished discussing we'll move on to the physical exam."

"Ok Kate the only problem I see with your history that is a cause for any concern is that you had heart surgery. I'm going to want you to see your cardiologist so that he can closely monitor your heart. While pregnant your blood volume increases by 30 to 50 percent so your heart will have an added strain on it. Now I'll show you to an exam room and have you change into a hospital gown. I'm going to give you a full pelvic exam complete with pap test. Are you going to be joining us Rick?" Dr. Carter asked.

Rick looked at Kate seeking her approval. She gave him a small nod, "Yes" Rick responded as they walked down the hall and into the exam room.

"I'll give you a few minutes to change Kate then I'll be back."

A few minutes later Dr. Carter entered to see Kate sitting on the exam table with Rick standing next to her with his hand on her belly as Kate laughed. "Sorry to interrupt but are you ready to get the exam started."

"Yes", Kate responded

"Ok while I complete your pelvic exam I'm going to ask you a few questions to help me determine your due date." After Kate got settled into the stirrups Dr. Carter asked, "Kate what was the dated of your last period?"

"Umm I'm not sure," Kate responded kind of embarrassed, "I've been so busy with work that I didn't even notice that I had missed it."

"Ok, well can the two of you tell me when you think you may have conceived?"

"We believe we conceived two and a half months ago while Kate was on antibiotics." Rick responded

"Forgot the backup huh?"

"That's what we think."

"Ok, I'll measure your fundal height to help me determine how far along you are. You can put your legs down I'm done with the internal exam." Dr. Carter said as she took off her gloves and put her instruments to the side. After washing her hands Dr. Carter returned to the table and stood beside Kate. "I'm going to have you lay flat on your back now so that I can measure your fundal height," she said as she took out a small tape measure. "Your fundal height can help me determine how many weeks you are because the fundal height in centimeters usually matches the amount of weeks you are pregnant. For instance if I measure a woman and she measures 20 centimeters she is usually 20 weeks pregnant. You Kate, are currently measuring 12 centimeters which would put you at 12 weeks instead of 10. Can you tell me what type of symptoms that you've had? Any morning sickness?"

"Yes I had morning sickness for a week two months ago, run to the bathroom every five minutes it feels like, I had a craving for blueberries this morning and I have been able to feel the baby move since yesterday. Am I further along than what Rick and I thought?"

"It's possible. I'm going to have you get dressed and you can meet me in my office. I'm going to go check on your lab results and we'll discuss the results and determine your due date. I'll see you in just a little bit." Dr. Carter walked down the hall to the lab where Kate's test results were waiting. Something wasn't adding up Kate shouldn't be able to feel the baby yet even if she was 12 weeks along. Looking at the test results, just as Dr. Carter thought, Kate's hCG level was through the roof. Dr. Carter turned back around and headed to her office where she met the waiting couple. "Ok you two. I have some interesting news. Kate your hCG level is very high, so I'm going to have you come with me so that I can perform an ultrasound. I need to narrow down your due date so that I can give you proper medical treatment and so the baby doesn't come sooner than expected"

Rick bounced with joy, "You mean we get to see the baby already."

"Yes, usual at the first visit I don't give an ultrasound because the baby can't be scene, but you should be far enough along, Kate, that we'll be able to see your baby. You ok Kate?"Dr. Carter asked noticing Kate wasn't really responding.

"Yeah, just a little surprised that's all."

After getting set up in the exam room with an ultrasound machine Dr. Carter had Kate lay back and pull up her shirt and pull down the waste of her pants to expose her lower abdomen. "Ok Kate the gel is going to be cold," she said as she squirted some on Kate's belly, "I'm going to take a look first then I will show you the monitor and explain everything ok?" both Kate and Rick shook their heads yes in response. "Now I still may not be able to tell you your exact due date because your bladder isn't that full right now, so it makes it hard to see into the uterus." Dr. Carter stated as she move the probe over Kate's lower belly. She stopped moving the probe as soon as she got a clear view into the uterus and what a surprise she saw. There on her screen were three little sacks indicating a triplet pregnancy.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked seeing the surprise on the doctor's face.

"Yes everything is fine. Rick I'm going to have you step out into the hall for a few moments. There are a few questions that I need to ask Kate."

"Um ok," Rick responded with a worried face as Kate looked at him worry covering her face.

"I promise it won't be long and everything looks fine with the baby." She said to reassure the couple. She had to ask Kate some personal questions that she may lie about if Rick was still in the room. Rick got up slowly and left. "I'll be out to get you as soon as we're done talking."

Dr. Carter sat down beside Kate on a rolling stool and grabbed her hand, "Kate I need you to tell me the truth here ok? If you don't it can put your baby and your life at risk."

Kate nodded her head, "Ok"

"Kate were you taking your birth control on a regular basis?"

"Yes"

"Did you stop taking them at any point?"

"I didn't take one this morning seeing as I'm pregnant."

"That's fine. Now Kate, have you been taking or have you ever used any fertility medication?"

"What! You think that I did this on purpose!"

"Kate that's not what is important to me I need to know if you used any fertility medication because if you did and your ovaries are over stimulated it can cause major complications in the pregnancy that can lead to a miscarriage. I'm sorry that I have to ask but did you?"

"No, but why are you asking is something wrong?"

"Everything looks fine. I'm going to get Rick now," Dr. Carter said walking toward the door. "Rick you can come on in so we can continue."

Rick sat down and grabbed Kate's hand seeing that she looked shaken up.

"Ok you two ready to see what's going on?"

"Yes," they both responded.

Dr. Carter placed the probe on Kate's belly again until she found the right location on Kate to see the babies clearly and turned the screen for Rick and Kate to see.

"Oh wow," Kate said as she saw her babies for the first time.

"Oh shit you're going to kill me," Rick said with a tight frightened voice as Dr. Carter laughed.

"So you know what you are looking at Rick?" Dr. Carter asked

"Oh yeah."

"What's wrong?" Kate asked as she looked at Rick.

"Three"

"Three what Rick? I'm three months pregnant?"

"No. One, two, three" Rick said as he pointed to the black blobs on the screen.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Rick that is not even remotely funny to joke about."

"He's not joking Kate, you're having triplets that's why I asked you the questions I did. It's very rare to conceive triplets naturally."

"Three," Kate said in a state of shock color draining from her face and eyes wide.

"I know this is a surprise Kate, but I'm going to have you drink a bottle of water while we discuss the risks of this pregnancy and then I will repeat the ultrasound so that we can have a better look," Dr. Carter said as she wiped the gel off of Kate's belly and handed her a bottle of water.

"I'm glad that's over."

"What I can't hear you?"

"I said I'm glad that's over! Whatever it was, was noisy!"

"I hope we're done with being poked too," added another one.

"Oh come on mom stop drinking so much you're smushing me again," said a baby while pushing back on Kate's bladder causing itself to shift and bump into its sibling.

"Can you sit still and stop moving you're always crashing into me."

"Yeah well I'm tired of being smushed."

"Well that doesn't mean that you have to smush me too."

"Can the two of you please stop arguing I'm tired and want to take a nap now that it's quieter."

"Sure sorry"

"It still doesn't solve my problem I'm being smushed again."

"I'm pretty sure you will only be smushed for a little longer you can handle it. Plus soon the rest of us will be bigger and will start smushing you too, so you have to get use to it."

"Yeah suck it up," coursed the two from above.

"Hey you two, be nice," one of the babies said with a menacing glare.

"Alright so the two of you understand the risks associated with continuing this pregnancy correct?"

"Yes, I'm not even going to contemplate selective reduction. I just couldn't do that. I understand that they will most likely be born prematurely and will end up in the NICU, but I can't sacrifice one to try to give the other two a better chance of survival."

"I understand Kate. I just wanted you to know all of the risks and options that were available to you. Are you ready for me to do the ultrasound again?"

"Yeah, my bladder feels extremely full so don't press to hard."

"You can lay back and I'll get you set up again," Dr. Carter said as she pulled the ultrasound machine up alongside the exam table. "Just a reminder the gel is cold."

Kate still flinched when the cool gel came in contact with her skin wondering why they couldn't warm it up a bit. Kate smiled as the three blobs appeared on the screen again and stared at them in amazement as she reached for Rick's hand. Rick grabbed Kate's outstretched hand and gave it a gentile squeeze as he placed a kiss on Kate's forehead. Rick knew that Kate was still in shock and was amazed by the fact that she was seeing their children for the first time as he kissed her. He just hoped that once realization hit her that she wouldn't shoot him.

"Here you go this is a good view of all of them. This one here is considered baby A," Dr. Carter said as she pointed to the baby lowest in Kate's uterus. "This one is baby B," she said as she placed her finger on the baby above and to the left of baby A, "and this is baby C," she said as she pointed to the baby above and to the right of baby A and next to baby B. "This here is the sack of water that contains the baby and this is the membrane separating each of them. Let's take a look at baby A now. See this here, that's the heart beating," Dr. Carter said as she pointed to a little flicker on the screen, "want to hear it?"

"Yes," both Kate and Rick replied.

Dr. Carter switched on the volume and the sweetest sound filled the ears of the soon to be parents. Dr. Carter continued on to baby B and suddenly stopped as an awkward sound filled the room. It didn't sound like baby A's heartbeat. This baby's heartbeat sounded like it had an extra few beats or an echo.

"What's wrong with the baby's heart?" Rick asked.

Dr. Carter smiled and moved the probe on Kate's stomach until the heartbeat was heard clearly as the probe landed directly over baby B and then moved the probe back to where it had been. Again the strange sound was heard as Dr. Carter moved the probe higher on Kate's abdomen coming to rest slightly above baby B. "I think I know what the problem is, but I'm going to need to push on your stomach slightly harder to try to get either baby B or C to move. Ok Kate?"

Kate shook her head in response and Dr. Carter proceeded to push on Kate's belly aggravating all of the babies and forcing them to move revealing a fourth sack. "There it is," stated Dr. Carter, "you had one hiding further up and behind baby B and C. Wait a second," Dr. Carter said as the movement continued and revealed the fourth sack again for a brief moment. With her experience Dr. Carter was able to see in the brief glimpse that the fourth sack contained two heartbeats. "Looks like you have two hiding back there. They will be baby D and E. As all of the babies grow we may be able to see baby D and E better since they should move to rest on top of baby B and C."

Kate and Rick sat with their mouths slightly open in shock staring at the screen watching their babies move revealing peaks of the fourth sack that had been hidden.

**To help you with the conversation of the babies I will start using their letter to identify them during their conversations. The order for their conversation in this chapter is: D,E,D,C,A,B,A,B,C,B,A,C,D&E, and B. If anything is confusing let me know so I can try to fix it. Can anyone tell me how to put page breaks in? I've been trying and it won't even let me put in an extra enter.**

**Thanks,**

**T.E.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This part is what occured after Always for this stories time line. I didn't want to include Always originally, I don't like to write what the show is going to cover, but it was easier. I am spoiler free so it should be safe.**

* * *

><p>Ch 4.<p>

"What is taking her so long to get here?"asked Esposito

"I don't know? How long do those appointments usually take?" questioned Ryan.

"Why are you asking me you're the married one. Shouldn't you know?"

"Well Jenny and I don't have a umm bump to be concerned about just yet, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh man Gate's is looking out here again and the seeing Lanie in the morgue story isn't going to work. Beckett's over two hours late," stated Esposito.

"Yeah I know and the last time we lied it didn't go so well. You got suspended for a month, Beckett quit, and I got sent to be partnered with Slaughter until you got back."

"Yeah and then Beckett and I had to come save your ass after Slaughter managed to get you kidnapped by Valez. Man it was scary getting a call from Jenny in the middle of the night saying that she had been notified that you had gone missing during the drug bust."

"How did you ever get Beckett to help you find me?"

"Bro all I had to say was you were with Slaughter going after Valez. I still don't know how she got her job back though. She went completely rogue and stole her gun, my gun, our badges, and a file from Gate's office and everything to come rescue you; even while she was still recovering from bruised ribs and a strained rotator cuff."

"Wow I didn't realize she did all of that, but I know how she got her job back. Well she didn't exactly get her job back. I mean I'm her boss now and it's really weird running point and having to boss her around."

"Yeah it is weird that we take orders from you now, but hey it makes us the lead partners in the team. So how did Beckett get her job..no wait let me guess, Castle?"

"Yep he called the mayor."

"So that's why he's been on his best behavior around here. Oh man what do you think Gates will do to him once she finds out about him putting Beckett out of commission?"

"I don't know she did just get off her suspension almost three months ago. I hope Gates doesn't kick him out. We are going to need his help with Beckett. You know she is going to get defiant and moody. I mean she cried in front of us last night. I'm not going to be able to tell her no if she starts crying. Oh man especially since I'm going to have to make her sit out on the cases now. Well do you think she could still come to the crime scene once it's been cleared? Plus I'm going to have to do it discreetly until she tells Gates."

"Until she tells me what Detective Ryan? Where is Detective Beckett now that you mention her?

"It's not really my place to tell sir," Ryan said and received a cold glare from gates, "but..well she um..ok so last night she discovered…well she found a ..um..lump and she was able to get into a doctor early this morning to get it checked out. She was suppose to be here by now."

"So you're telling me that Detective Beckett found a lump and she has a doctors appointment that is running late?"

"Yes sir."

"Notify me when she gets here," Gates said storming into her office.

"Why didn't you warn me?!"

"I tried but you were too busy bumbling on about a hormonal Beckett."

* * *

><p>"That was not what she had expected to hear, far from it," she thought as she looked out of her office window looking at the two detectives who were now arguing. She had just gotten that team back together three months ago. Yeah she was slightly pissed at how Detective Beckett got back to work but she was happy to have her back. They needed her in the precinct. Not because she was the best detective, but because she would stop at nothing to get to the truth. That is why she originally suspended them after Beckett's roof incident and hadn't fired her and Esposito. She wouldn't admit it to anyone if they asked but yes she did care about the cops in her precinct and especially Beckett. Beckett had been betrayed by her training officer and her former captain. Yes she knows about their lie to cover for their former captain. How do they think she got assigned? She worked for IA and Beckett's name had come up on too many files involving people linked to her mom's murder. She was there to keep an eye on Beckett, to trace the information each of those detectives looked up about Beckett's mother's case and now Beckett's own. Yeah they did pull a fast one on her when she didn't pick up on the hints that Beckett's team had found her sniper and Beckett decided to try base jumping without a parachute. Anyway that's for another day. Hasn't this poor girl been through enough? Now cancer?<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude, Gates and Beckett are going to kill you," said Esposito.<p>

"What? Why?"

"You just told Gates that Beckett found a lump. She probably thinks Beckett has cancer."

"Well ..it wasn't a complete lye. She did find a lump, just ..not that kind."

* * *

><p>Kate stared out the window of the passenger side of the car as Castle drove to the precinct, watching the people walking on the street spotting women with strollers and children.<p>

"Kate?" She didn't respond. "Please just say something Kate."

"Hmm?" she responded as she turned to look at Rick with worried eyes.

"We're going to get through this Kate. It'll be ok," he said taking her hand.

Kate gave Rick a weak smile and turned to look out the window again. "Of course he would say that he isn't responsible for five children's lives. God they could lose them any day." With five the chance of miscarriage skyrocketed and preterm labor was likely. The goal was 32 weeks. She had to keep them in there for at least 32 weeks. She had to watch for signs of bleeding and contractions. "What the hell does a contraction feel like anyway?" Even if they were born at 32 weeks they wouldn't be out of the woods. There are so many complications associated with them being born early more then when the doctor described the complications of just triplets, ventilators, IVs, eyesight problems, long hospital stay, and worse of all another surgery. She never wanted to be in an operating room again but she has no choice now. She went to place her hand on the lump containing her children but stopped, "No don't get attached. Don't get attached. Please don't take them away from me." Kate bit her lip as a tear escaped from her glazed over eyes. "Pull it together Kate your almost to work. Ok this isn't happening, it's not. You're not pregnant, nope. It's just another regular day going to work. Though you let Castle drive the cruzer. What were you thinking? Oh right you weren't." In the reflection in the passenger window she could see him moving toward the switch for the siren and lights. "Castle don't even think about it."

Castle sighed and continued up the two blocks to the precinct.

"Shit," Kate thought. It hadn't even occurred to her that she would have to tell Gates within the next few days. The doctor said that she was already measuring at the 12 weeks and she was only 10 weeks pregnant and that within the next two weeks she could look like she is six months pregnant. Oh she could strangle Castle right now.

Castle pulled into the parking spot out front of the precinct and switched the engine off. "Remember Rick no talking about this ok? It's just a normal day. You sit next to me while I do the paperwork for the Buckner case. Just …Just pretend that we didn't find out that I'm pregnant, that we aren't together like we've been doing." She quickly got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She could do this it's just a normal day. "Nothing has changed," she thought as she swept her way into the precinct leaving Castle to jog to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone,<strong>

**Sorry it took so long, but I hope to have another chapter up in a few days. I only have one week to continue writing then you most likley won't hear from me for awhile. I'm attending an art school that takes 4 years of learning into 10 month program, so I probably won't have time. Sorry for any mistakes since I wrote this fast so I can get the story to at least ch6 before I have to stop.**

**Here is the story time line so far. Always occurs July2nd, Ryan kidnapped July 16-18, Esposito suspended July 2nd-July30th. Beckett suspended July 18-August 6th. Chapter 1-3 take place October 21st and this chaper takes place the 22nd.**

**Hope this helps,**

**T.E.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Since I was asked… The stat for spontaneous (not aided by fertility drugs) quintuplet pregnancy 1 in 47.5 million! Very rare! Enjoy Ch.5!

"Hey is Kate there yet?" Lanie asked as she sat in the morgue talking on her phone while filling out paperwork.

"Yeah she just got here a half hour ago," responded Esposito.

"So how did her appointment go?"

"I'm not sure. Her and Castle came strolling in here like nothing happened. Like they weren't even late, but something isn't right. They haven't said a word to each other and every time Castle tries to say something Beckett just shushes him; though she may have gotten in trouble. Gates called her into her office just as she came in so I don't know."

"You didn't use my story?"

"Lanie she was over two hours late and now I think Gates thinks Beckett has cancer."

"Why would she think that?"

"Ryan told Gates that Beckett found a lump last night and had a doctors appointment this morning.

"What are we going to do with the two of you? You two are the worse liars ever. Um.. I gotta go Johnson just walked in."

"Ok bye."

* * *

><p>Beckett sat at her desk diligently doing paperwork as Castle sat next to her. She was now tired and getting a headache from the caffeine withdraw. It didn't help that she got semi yelled at by Gates as soon as she got off of the elevator and now Castle was sitting next to her tapping his foot. Plus she still really wanted blueberries. "God, why do I want blueberries? This is getting ridiculous," she thought before she proceeded to yell at Castle. "Castle knock it off!" she said through gritted teeth.<p>

"What?"

"The tapping. Stop it! I've got a headache and I'm exhausted," just then Beckett's stomach growled loudly.

"Plus you're hungry," Castle chuckled as Beckett rolled her eyes, "so how about I go get you something to eat. What do you want?"

Beckett gave Castle a pleading look in response.

"You still want blueberries?

Beckett responded with a, "mmhmm"

"I'll do my best. I'll be back as soon as I can," Castle said as he reached for her thigh just above her knee and drew a heart on it as he had every time he left her at the precinct since they has started seeing each other.

Slowly Castle got up and left. Not long after Beckett got up and followed in the same direction but veering slightly to the left heading for the bathroom while rolling her eyes. Didn't she just go at the doctor's office. "This is becoming absurd." Especially since she wasn't pregnant. "Nope not pregnant at all," she thought as she pushed open the door to the bathroom.

After relieving herself, Beckett could now feel the babies start to move around. She leaned against the sink in the bathroom her fisted hands turning white at the knuckles as she squeezed the counter top. "stop it, just stop it," she yelled at her stomach as a whisper. She just wanted all of this to just go away. Well, not away, that wasn't it. She just wanted them there with her in her arms alive and breathing on their own.

"Detective Beckett are you alright?" Gates asked as the door closed behind her.

Beckett quickly gulped and closed her eyes tightly then stood up trying to collect herself. "I'm fine Sir," Beckett responded as she walked past Gates and out of the bathroom. She hoped Rick would be back soon she needed him, plus she really was starving.

* * *

><p>An hour, he had been gone for an hour when she finally heard the elevator chime and saw Castle carrying a bag. "Where have you been?" she asked as he sat down beside Beckett's desk. "Never mind just hand it over."<p>

"Nope un uh, try to guess what I got you."

"Castle I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come on Beckett try to guess."

"CASTLE WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN FOOD!" Beckett yelled out of frustration and exhaustion.

"Sorry," he said as he hung his head and placed the bag on her desk pushing it toward her. "Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot," he thought shaking his head. He had totally forgotten that she had a headache and by now was probably ravenous since he had been gone so long. It was just that he was so excited he had been able to find blueberries and went to Remys and had them make a shake for her. Plus he put the extra blueberries in the freezer at home like she had wanted this morning.

"Mr. Castle, my office now!" Gates demanded standing in the doorway to her office.

Beckett and Castle looked at each other like deer caught in headlights as Castle rose from his chair and made his way into her office.

"Oh no. What have I done?" Beckett thought as everyone in the bullpen stared at her. "He was just joking around being his usual self and you were an ungrateful spoiled brat," she thought as Castle closed Gates' office door trapping him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

"Sit Mr. Castle!" Gate's demanded as she stood behind her desk. "This … this behavior that you have exhibited will not be tolerated in my precinct. Do you understand Mr. Castle? I will not have you stirring up trouble and putting my detectives and officers under unneeded stress. Look! Look what you've done. Gates said as she pointed through her office window. I now have a detective crying at her desk, Mr. Castle! What the hell did you say to her?!" Gates said as she turned to an empty chair.

* * *

><p>"It's ok Kate. It's alright. Let's get you into the break room, ok? Just take a deep breath, it's ok," Rick said as he pulled Beckett out of her chair. Holding her hand Castle pulled Beckett into the break room.<p>

"I'm so sorry Rick. I'm so sorry. I acted like a brat and you were being so sweet to me. I'm sorry," Beckett sobbed into Castle's chest as he sat on the couch with Beckett on his lap while the boys stood guard at the door.

"No Kate I'm sorry. I'm the one who acted like a child while you weren't feeling good. I'm sorry I pushed your buttons," Castle said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Beckett's head smoothing her hair out with his hand as Beckett fisted the line of buttons at the chest level of Castle's shirt. They sat cuddled together for a few minutes as Beckett took deep breaths to calm herself. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

"No, not yet give me a few more minutes ok? I feel like I'm going to start crying again for no reason."

"It's the hormones Kate."

"Yeah I know. It sucks. I cried in the middle of the bullpen Rick. Now I'm going to be harassed and teased the rest of the day."

"Not with me and the boys here you won't Kate. Plus maybe you can yell at me again and this time I can cry," Castle said as Beckett cracked a little smile while rolling her eyes. Beckett slowly shifted in Castle's lap to straddle his legs and sat down on his knees.

"Thanks for being so kind and understanding Rick. I really will try to keep my emotions in check from now on, but I apologize in advance if I blow up again," Beckett stated placing her right palm on Castle's left cheek.

"Advanced apology accepted," Castle whispered as he pressed his cheek into the warmth of her palm.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"But you said no kissing at work. You said and I quote 'no lip lock or I'll put in a head lock.'"

"Shut up Rick," Beckett stated as her lips connected with Castle's. The kiss slowly built until she opened her mouth letting him in as she inched her hips forward.

"K.. Kate… we have to stop."

"No," Beckett whispered as she leaned down and bit Castle on the ligament connecting his neck to his collarbone.

"God Kate, stop please," he begged as Beckett sucked on that ligament and trailed up to the soft spot right below his ear. He swiftly grabbed a fist full of Beckett's hair and gently pulled her head away from his neck with a pop.

"Looks like I need practice …controlling the hormones huh?" Beckett half laughed trying to catch her breath as she laid her head on Castle's shoulder facing away from his neck to avoid temptation.

"Yeah, uh how about I go and get you the shake I brought you; its blueberry."

"But the bag is from Remmys. They don't have blueberry shakes." Beckett stated as she climbed off of Castle's lap.

"Let's just say that they do now," Castle said standing up and opening the door of the break room.

"Castle she ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah she's good. Thanks for guarding the door we should be good now," Castle said as he went to walk past the boys.

"Dude," Esposito said pulling on Castle's arm, "get back in there."

"She's fine. I'm going to grab her shake and I'll be right back."

"I've got it. You get back in there, now," Ryan said as Esposito drug Castle back through the door.

"Beckett what the hell did you do to the man?" Esposito asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Care to explain this?" Esposito said as he pointed to Castle's neck indicating the two spots of red-purple flesh, plus a good set of dental marks.

"Oh God!"Beckett exclaimed.

"If Gates see this…"

"Javi I know what will happen if Gates sees ok? Just give me a minute to think." At that moment Ryan walked in with Beckett's shake and her handbag placing them on the table. "Keven did you go through my drawers?"

"No. You keep this in the bottom left drawer of your desk. I thought you might have something to help cover the hickys in this thing."

"Here look I'll just button up my collar all the way," Rick said buttoning his shirt, "That will hide the one on my collarbone."

"What are you going to do about the one by your ear man?" Javi asked as an audible gasp was heard from the direction where the door had just been flung open.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Sir, I can explain," Beckett stated.

"Oh I'm sure you can, but here is what I think. I don't think that you actually had a doctor's appointment this morning. I think that the two of you," Gates said pointing to Esposito and Ryan, "coved for them because they were too busy having a roll in the hay to get to work on time."

Kate stood there holding her breath with pursed lips and wild eyes as her boss yelled at her. Her vision tunneling as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. She took in a breath and let it out slowly, but it wasn't helping the strange feeling taking over her body as her vision continued to worsen. That's when she heard Castle. He was saying something, but she couldn't make out what he was saying as her vision went completely black.

Castle quickly wrapped his arms around Kate as her knees gave out and her body went slack. He slowly lowered himself to the floor with Kate in his arms as her head lolled on his shoulder. "Kate open your eyes for me. Come on Kate. Open your eyes." He wouldn't freak out yet she was still breathing she was ok. "_She's ok. No blood. She's ok_." He said to try to consol himself. "Open your eyes Kate." Castle said as he stroked one of her cheeks. Beckett's muscles started to come back to life and her eyelids began to flutter. "That's it Kate come on. You can do it sweetie, open your eyes for me."

"Ri.."

"Shhh it's ok."

"Ba…"

"It's ok Kate, shhh. Esposito has Lanie on the phone. Just relax ok."

"Bleeding."

"Where are you bleeding Kate?"

"Am I?"

"No, there is no blood on your chest Kate. You aren't bleeding, you weren't shot. You're ok."

"Not there…between legs," she said as her body continued to shake slightly as she was still fighting to remain conscious.

"Lanie says to put her head on the ground and elevate her legs; get them higher than her heart."

"I'm going to lay you down now Kate and we're going to put your legs up. I'll check when I move you ok?"

"Mmm," Beckett responded as Castle slowly removed her head from his shoulder and placed it on the ground next to him as Ryan brought over cushions from the couch to elevate Kate's feet.

"I don't see any blood on your pants Kate," Rick whispered in her ear.

"When's the last time you ate Beckett?" Esposito asked.

"Breakfast," Castle replied for her.

"Lanie says that since Beckett's pre.. umm.. in her condition. That she probably hasn't eaten enough and her blood sugar is to low. Sir, can you grab a sugar packet from the counter behind you and give it to Castle please." Gates did as told and took a step back as she noticed a rookie come in the door.

"Sir, there is a Dr. Karen Carter on line three for Detective Beckett."

"I'll take it," Rick called as he stood up. "Ryan sit next to her. I'll be right back Kate."

* * *

><p>"Dr. Carter this is Rick Castle we met earlier today."<p>

"Oh yes I was just calling to check up with Kate to see how she is handling the news. I know it was a big …

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but Kate passed out just a few seconds ago. Do we need to be concerned about the babies?" he asked.

"Is she bleeding?"

"No, I didn't see any on her pants. We have Lanie on the phone and she said that Kate's sugar is probably too low."

"Let me look through her file quickly to see what her level was this morning. Ok I have it here. She was on the low end of the normal range this morning. If she hasn't eaten anything since this morning than yes her blood sugar levels would have dropped dangerously low. Both of you need to remember the babies are going to be taking most of the nutrients from her fairly quickly so she needs to increase her calorie intake. Try to get her to eat something every two to three hours. I want her to gain at least five pounds by her next visit. So go and get her to eat something if she is conscious enough to swallow. If she isn't get her to a hospital so they can start an IV on her."

"Ok, thank you doctor Carter."

* * *

><p>"Kate Lanie wants you to eat this," Ryan said as he opened the packet of sugar. "I'll sprinkle some on your tong ,ok?"<p>

With that Kate moaned and turned her head away from Ryan. "No," Beckett wined.

"Look Beckett you have to it's the only thing that is going to make you feel better."

"Shake," Kate rasped out.

"What?"

Kate lifted her arm and point to the milkshake sitting on the table just a few feet away. "Shake," she said as she let her arm flop back on the floor. She hated being so weak. "_Would someone just get me that damm shake, that's all I want._ _Not a packet of sugar dumped in my mouth."_ Kate thought.

Just then Rick came in and saw what was happening. He grabbed a bendy straw off the counter, took the shake off of the table, and sat down next to Beckett. "Get me a pillow or cushion or something to prop her head up with," he said as he grabbed the straight straw out of the shake and put the bendy straw in. Gate's handed the last couch cushion to Ryan who was still next to Beckett and helped push it under Beckett's head and shoulders as Castle lifted her upper body off of the floor. After getting Beckett situated Castle held the crooked neck of the bendy straw and placed the tip of the straw against Beckett's lips. She began to drink the shake looking into Castle's eyes with an appreciative look. "I'm sorry Kate. If I hadn't been such a child this wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry."

Beckett used her tong to push against the straw so Castle would remove it from her mouth. "Shh don't you dare blame yourself. I should have come in here and gotten something. So don't ok, just don't. I have to remember it's not just me anymore."

After Beckett had drank about ¼ of the shake they moved her to sit on the couch. "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle I believe we have some things to discuss," Gates said as she pulled a chair from the table over to sit in front of Beckett and Castle. "Detective's Ryan and Esposito you are dismissed." After Esposito and Ryan left the room Gates took a seat, "so Mr. Castle it has been brought to my attention that you have impregnated one of my detectives. Care to explain?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Gate's exited the break room and went in her office to continue her day. As soon as she closed the door to her office she saw Detectives Ryan and Esposito slink their way in to the break room. She shook her head at them. "<em>What a pair they are<em>," she thought.

"What'd she say? Did she kick you out man?" Esposito asked.

"She didn't kick him out Javi, so you don't have to worry about your boyfriend."Kate told him.

"Yeah, but Gates called the Mayor and after discussing our relationship; I'm not allowed to shadow Beckett anymore. They said it's not fair for other officer who are in a relationship. Plus the Mayor and Gates didn't want to have to deal with ethics complaints.

"Then how are you not kicked out?" asked Ryan.

"Since I don't work for the NYPD Beckett can't be fired and I can't be kicked out, so the Mayor came up with a compromise. I get to shadooooow the two of you!"

"What?"the two detectives asked confused.

"I can't shadow Beckett, but the Mayor said that since I'm not dating either one of you, I can shadow you. That way there is no ethics violation."

"So how is this suppose to work?" Ryan inquired.

"Gates said that Castle and I can talk during the day and work on cases together ,but he has to stick with the two of you. He can't ride in the cruzer with me, can't come into the interrogation room with me, can't help me do paperwork, and he can't sit next to me at my desk unless we are going over a case file. Oh and by the way Ryan, a lump? Really? I found a lump? She thought I had cancer but don't worry she figured out that I'm pregnant because she knows who Dr. Carter is. Now I can't do anything."

"Oh come on Kate she didn't put you on desk duty." Castle stated.

"Not yet," Beckett huffed out, "but I can't do anything by myself anymore. I have to wait in the car until the scene is clear, I can't arrest anyone, I can't interrogate anyone by myself or question witnesses alone, so one of you has to be with me since Castle's out."

"Don't worry Beckett we'll make it work so that this little one will be safe," Ryan said rubbing a hand over Beckett's belly. "You're feeling better right? You won't pass out again?"

"I'm fine now Ryan," Kate said. "Go ahead Espo you can touch my stomach too."Kate said when she saw Esposito looking at her belly.

"Ok good," Ryan stated. "Now get back out there and get your paperwork done so you can get home at a decent hour. Hey new guy," Ryan called to Castle who was fixing a cup of tea for Beckett, "you're buying us lunch."


End file.
